Combat forces use many different types of weapons from small field artillery to large ballistic missiles. Weapons may be fired from ships, planes, and ground stations. Most modern weapons have electronic components and systems that assist in locating targets, aiming weapons, and firing them. Weapons maintenance technicians maintain and repair weapons used by combat forces.
There are many kinds of weapons. For example, weapons include bombs, rockets and missiles. Weapons are fired from, or launched from, weapons platforms. One type of weapons platform is an aircraft. Another type of platform is a vehicle or a rocket or missile launcher.
Both weapons and weapons platforms have electrical circuits. The electrical circuits perform a variety of functions such as firing the weapons. For example, an aircraft may be loaded with the rockets. When the aircraft is on the ground, the rockets are disarmed and safed, so as to prevent accidental firing. In flight and after a target has been identified, the pilot or weapons officer fires one or more rockets electrically. A common firing mechanism involves providing electrical current to an igniter, which igniter initiates the rocket propulsion system.
The individual weapons are electrically connected to the platform circuits by way of connectors. The weapons systems circuits on platforms are checked to insure safe and reliable operation. Safe operation insures that a weapon will not accidentally fire unless and until the weapon is pointed at a target. Reliable operation insures that once properly aimed and fired, the weapon will release and fire as intended.
Prior art weapons circuits test systems for aircraft utilize an analog voltage detector and a kit of various connectors and test cables. The appropriate connector is selected and coupled to the aircraft connector. The appropriate test cable extends between the test connector and the voltage detector. The test systems test for stray voltage on the aircraft weapons circuit to prevent accidental firing. The test system also tests for the presence of voltage on the aircraft weapons circuit to insure sufficient voltage for firing. An electro-explosive device load test, continuity in the weapons circuit and a self test of the test circuit are also performed.
Currently, the F-16 aircraft utilizes an Armament Circuits Preload Test Unit (AKA Stray Voltage Tester). The Armament Circuits Preload Test Unit is a single input handheld device that is limited capability. The Stray Voltage Tester (SVT) is not sustainable, has Diminishing Manufacturing Sources (DMS) issues, no growth allowance for additional testing modules and is of vintage 1980's technology. The current SVT has calibration and alignment requirements that needs additional test equipment. Also, the backshop maintainer requires many operational hours to perform the test. It also has test voids due to modern weapons being added to the F-16 aircraft.
Upgrading the existing SVT to meet current needs would be prohibitively expensive. A need therefore exists for improved preload tester/stray voltage tester that is sustainable, less replaceable and capable of filling the test voids for various air/ground vehicle platforms.